Into the Past
by ManderpChemin
Summary: Two friends, two pasts, two futures. Will they change history into ruin, or fix it? OC's No pairings as of yet.


**Assassin's Creed:**

**Into the Past****

Chenoa and Miranda were out at McDonald's, chowing down on some Big Macs and sipping on some were talking about school and whatever else that was troubling their lives (mostly bitches and fags within their schools) and just laughing about it in the end. It was about 11:30 at night when Chenoa and Miranda got hungry and decided to go to McDonalds. Luckily for them, McDonald's is open 24/7. In a way they were celebrating that they are finally living on their own and able to actually go out this late to eat fast food.

Chenoa was eyeing the toys, seeing that McDonalds was selling Spider-Man toys in the boys kids meal. Miranda rolls her eyes and shoo's Chenoa off towards the front counter, laughing, "Just go get one silly!".  
Chenoa slowly slides off of the seat and scurry's toward the counter. Miranda watches her as she sips her drink and chuckles a bit almost spewing pop out of her nose. Chenoa comes running back and throws three different Spider-Man toys on the table.  
"Oh my god..." Miranda shakes her head and laughs.

Chenoa gave her a grin "You're just jealous that you don't have any!"

"Yeah right!"

Chenoa then bites into her burger ferociously. "So besides wanting my toys.." Chenoa says with her mouth full, "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I don't want anything.." is the quiet response.

"You always say that.." Chenoa takes one of her Spider-Man toys, opens it, and starts playing with it. "I know you want something."

Miranda looks off to her left and wipes off the table clean. She adjusts her glasses and gives Chenoa a look. Chenoa gives her a look back that says 'what?' and Miranda just laughs.

"We better get going, it's almost midnight." Miranda points out

Chenoa nods her head in agreement then grabs her Spider-Man toys and stuff them into her pocket.

* * *

It was peaceful when they left the empty parking lot and beautiful moonlit streets. They walked down the road a bit, cut through a park and into their apartment building. They walked up two floors and into their home.

Miranda yawns and kicks off her shoes. "Well I'm going to bed, NIGHT!"

Chenoa laughs "Alrighty then, nighty night."

"Your not going to bed?"

"Naah, I'm gonna play some video games for awhile... Not quite tired yet.."

"Okay! Suit your self! Night Cheno-Cakes!"

Miranda goes to bed and Chenoa turns on her Xbox She had two messages, one from Mylaan and one from Chris. Not important though. She only had seven friends because none of her actual friends played Xbox so she had to improvised. She puts in Assassin's Creed: Revelations one of her favorites, and starts playing like a boss, so she thinks anyways.

Chenoa was trying to play one of the missions that she was stuck on. She couldn't take any damage but had to infiltrate a place with over a dozen guards. Chenoa keeps getting furious with the game and rage quits.

She walks into the kitchen to get a 2AM snack and looks though the window over the sink as she eats. Chenoa hears yelling coming from outside, in the apartment parking lot. She quickly looks for the rumble out of the window hoping it would be hobos fighting over some food in the trash can or maybe even a couple of drunks fighting over who's girl they touched inappropriately.

Instead Chenoa saw three men. Two of which were wearing black suits and pushing the other guy, whom lived in the same building as Chenoa and Miranda. Chenoa just watches for awhile until the guy that was getting beaten pointed to her window. Chenoa's eyes widen as the two men look towards. She ducks, hoping that no one have seen her. Paralyzed in fear, Chenoa whimpers, wondering, _'Why point to my window?' _Then thinks bitterly,_ 'Mandie must of done something wrong!' _Chenoa takes a peek outside and all of sudden the two men were gone, and the guy who lives in their building was brushing himself off. Chenoa runs into her bed room, locks the door, and prays for morning to come.

Miranda wakes up the next morning. She gets up out of bed wearing a long top and her sponge bob shorts and walks to her door. She tries to open it but it just wouldn't budge.

"What.. the fuck?! ... CHENOA!" Miranda shouts.

Then, out of no where, there was a loud beep that scared the crap out of the brown haired girl.

"... I.. will kill you.."

"Just what we want to train you to do. Except killing us of course." Says a voice as if coming from a PA system.

Miranda was a bit freaked out.. _'okay.. this must be a messed up dream..' _she thought to her self, shaking slightly.

"Let me introduce myself.. My name is Warren Vidic and you are in the Abstergo Industries. I had my men brought you here to train you to become and Assassin!

Miranda rolled her green eyes. "Ha, right.."

"I am serious. We will be putting you into a machine later on called the Animus. It will bring you back into your ancestors mind at what ever date we put in. But first we need Chenoa to wake up, then we can get you prepared."

A wall beside Miranda pulls up reveling Chenoa sleeping like a log. Miranda runs over to Chenoa and shakes her.

"Chenoa..."

"Go away.."

"But Chenoa.. something weird is-"

"I'M SLEEPING."

"But-"

"I will buttfuck you.."

"Well hey, at least we both enjoy ourselves."

Chenoa got quiet, then'd turns around. "The fuck?"

"Yeah well-"

"Why is it so white in here.. Where are we?"  
Miranda groaned, smacking her forehead.

"That's what I've been-"

"That symbol.. seems familiar.."

"Yeah, Chenoa I-"

"Ohmygod.. its from Assassins creed!"

"Fuck it."

Chenoa got out of bed and walked closer to they symbol. "Dude.. this shit.. is cool.."

"Yeah some dude named.. Warren or whatever? Said that he wants ME to be an Assassin.."

"Dude.. Your screwed." Chenoa laughed.

"What?!"

"Warren is part of the Abstergo Industries. He's a bad guy.. Other words.. your fucked."

The PA turned on again, "You've been playing to much video games, Chenoa."

"Yeah.. your point?" Chenoa replied, cocking her hip to the side.

Another wall opened in front of Chenoa and Miranda, showing Warren and a few of his men.

"Come girls! We have work to do." Warren waves the girls over.

Miranda, still shaking slightly, walks over to him while Chenoa eyes him awkwardly.

"Its okay, dear." Warren says "You've got it all wrong."

"What do you mean by that?" Chenoa questions, slightly curious.

"Us Templars- we're the good guys; You have to trust us! The Assassins are the enemies! They have made the video games to make us look bad, and if we had to lash out, everyone would know about our secrecy."

Chenoa didn't trust the Templars one bit, but Miranda had no idea whats going on and just followed Warrens commands.

"Come Chenoa. We have ice cream for you.."

Chenoa gave him a dirty look. "You know me too well.."  
Chenoa then walks over, and growls out, "But I still don't trust you."

"Yet you'll take ice cream from them?" Miranda retorts, raising an eyebrow.

"..Its free.. and its ice cream.. so yes."

Miranda face palms, and the girls are taken through the doors, not knowing what would be on the other side.

* * *

Chenoa here! Sorry for such a short chapter, I'm having a bit of writers block atm... ;-;  
Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and flames will be fed to a very hungry Mandie... and she is very hungry.  
So, till next chapter,  
As you see here,  
Chenoa.  
Ps; the titles name is a work in progress, if you have any ideas for names, please PM us or leave a review.


End file.
